¿Con Quien Me Quedo?
by DDGG
Summary: Natsuki comienza a albergar un sentimiento hacia Shizuru, pero esto no se quedara asi, al menos no para Nao, quien tiene una confusion de amor hacia Natsuki y hará que esta empiece a dudar sobre lo que siente por Shizuru y convertirlo en amor hacia Nao.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina, el ShizNat me encanta *O* , bueno este fic lo tengo subido en otra pagina, asi ke no lo robe ok jeje , espero y les guste, Nos Leemos Abajo

**Disclaimer: **Mai Hime y Ninguno de sus Personajes me Pertenece ...Rayos

...

Era una de las tardes más cálidas de aquel verano, Shizuru me había citado en la sala del consejo estudiantil, hallarme, había sido una verdadera proeza, como siempre, no me encontraba en mi salón, así que la pobre de Yukino me estuvo buscando como loca por toda la escuela, hasta que me encontró.

-Vaya, esto está muy solo – dije al notar que la sala se encontraba completamente vacía – aquí no hay nadie

-Ara, ¿acaso no soy nadie para Natsuki?-

-Shi…Shizuru, de donde saliste –

-Natsuki estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que me encontraba justo aquí – dijo parada a mi costado - ¿acaso estaba pensando en alguien especial?

-¿Eh? , no, no para nada – dije negando con la cabeza y moviendo las manos

-Uh ya veo – comento con un deje de tristeza

- Etto… Shizuru, ¿Por qué me llamaste, sucedió algo malo? –

- Debe suceder algo malo, para ver a mi Natsuki –

- Oi, no soy tuya – le conteste con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Pero muy pronto lo serás – dijo en un susurro - hoy es una ocasión especial, así que Natsuki aceptaría cenar conmigo -

-Cenar contigo…solo tú y yo- trague saliva

-Sí, ¿acaso a Natsuki le molesta que estemos solas?-

- Para nada – le dije sonriendo – entonces que se celebra

- T e lo diré en la noche, sabes donde vivo, donde duermo, con quien sueño – me dijo sonriéndome seductoramente

-Shi…Shizuru, ya basta –

Estoy completamente avergonzada, pero debo admitir, que esto empieza a agradarme, el hecho de saber, que a una persona le gustas es una sensación placentera, y más si esa persona es alguien como Shizuru, ella es tan… no tengo palabras para describirlo simplemente es…sensacional.

-Natsuki, me escuchas

-¿Eh? ¿Me estabas hablando?, perdón, no escuche, estaba pensando en alguien-

-¿Alguien, acaso esa persona es importante para Natsuki? – pude notar un leve tono de celos en su voz

-Sí, es lo más importante que tengo-

-Ara, no sabía que Natsuki pensaba eso de alguien, ¿acaso será Takeda-San?- el tono que utilizo se escucho como despectivo

-No, está bien que este un poco loca pero no estoy demente-en ese momento me sumergí en mis pensamientos sin escuchar realmente lo que Shizuru decía

-¿Mai-San?-

-No- respondí mecánicamente

¿Yuukie-San?- pregunto

-No-

-¿Ara, acaso Natsuki, estaba pensando en mi? – me pregunto un poco emocionada

- No-

-Ya veo… bueno, nos veremos en la noche Nat…su…ki –me beso en la mejilla

Solo en ese instante salí de mis pensamientos sin realmente saber que paso, porque Shizuru se fue de ese modo y aunque realmente no se que decía, creo que lo ultimo lo dijo de manera entristecida, ¿hice algo mal?, bueno en la noche lo averiguaría.

-Espera, ¿a qué hora nos veríamos? …. ¡SHIZURU! –

…..

-Jajaja, no me es difícil creerlo viniendo de ti Natsuki jajaja –

-Oí, Mai, tampoco es para reírte de esa forma, no escuche lo que dijo Shizuru, además no fue una gran caída-

-Jajaja, pero, jajaja, mírate como estas jajaja –

-Mou, Mai, mejor me largo-

-No jajaja, espera, espera – dijo tratando de calmarse

-¿Ya? – pregunte fastidiada

- Si, perdón, perdón, bueno el caso es que quedaste de verte esta noche con la Kaichou, no sabes que vestir, que llevar, como comportarte, que decirle, que hacer, que…

- Ya lo sé, no es necesario que lo repitas todo, además, préstame algo de ropa, esta está completamente sucia y…empapada-

-Está bien, jaja, es que solo a ti se te ocurre atravesar la escuela por el jardín para llegar más rápido a la salida jajaja – comenzó a reírse de nuevo

-No empieces de nuevo, además yo qué culpa tengo de que se encendieran los aspersores haciendo que la tierra se convirtiera en lodo-

-Nada Natsuki, pero solo a ti se le ocurre seguir corriendo y por ende….- hizo una pausa para que yo continuara

-Resbalarme y quedar completamente llena de lodo – acabe avergonzada y enojada por la repentina explosión de risa por parte de Mai

…..

-Natsuki, ¿realmente te perdí?-

Shizuru estaba deprimida en su habitación, el hecho de alguien más haya logrado derretir por completo el hielo que gobernara en el corazón de Natsuki la destrozo, alguien más recibiría el afecto de ella de…su… Natsuki, de ahora solo Natsuki

-Bien – golpeándose las mejillas levemente –es hora de comenzar, de seguro mi… – pauso brevemente y suspiro - Natsuki vendrá pronto-

….

-Oye Natsuki, aquí traigo la…oh...por dios, si no le temiera a Shizuru-San en este mismo momento te hago mía –

-MAI, no…no...di…gas estupideces y pásame la ropa – trataba de cubrirme pero era inútil

-Mou, está bien Natsuki, aquí tienes, pero, de verdad, si no fuera por la kaichou yo…-

-¡LARGATE! –

Maldita Mai, después de que me pusiera la ropa y saliera totalmente protegida contra ella, me fui directo a mí habitación, ahora el problema era que ponerme, en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa, el hecho de ver a Shizuru, me ponía así, y más si solo estaríamos ella y yo, en su casa, de noche, solas,….ayuda.

-Bien, supongo que esto estará bien, además, bueno, a ella le gusto como soy, creo que yo…AHHH, maldición Shizuru que me hiciste

Bueno al terminar de escoger la ropa, me puse mi traje de motociclista y fui directo por mi Ducati, me monte en ella y salí con rumbo a la casa de Shizuru, no me tomo mucho tiempo llegar en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, en cuanto llegue y vi que las calles estaban totalmente despejadas, decidí cambiarme ahí mismo, bueno era de noche y no había mucha iluminación, así que de seguro nadie me vería.

-Bien, vaya, esto da miedo, si a Shizuru se le ocurriera violarme de seguro nadie me ayudaría jeje - reí nerviosamente

Empecé a deslizar el cierre de mi traje cuando escuche que alguien hablo a mis espaldas

-Ara, ara, Natsuki no debería de cambiarse aquí, le podría dar un resfriado –

-Sh...ShI… ¡SHIZURU! – Grite asustada – que estás haciendo aquí –

-Mmm - se llevo un dedo a la barbilla – No lo sé, quizás estoy aquí porque es mi casa

Cierto, estaba justamente fuera de su casa, vaya no podía ser más…

-Idiota – dije golpeándome la frente-

-Ara, Natsuki no debería de ofenderme de esa manera – me dijo fingiendo tristeza

-Eh, no, no Shizuru, tú no eres, yo soy la, bueno, yo, veras, ah….te dirigías a alguna parte – cambie de tema, ¡sí! bien hecho Natsuki

-Bueno, me dirigía por un poco de mayonesa, la mía se acabo, pero si prefieres sin ella, yo…-

-¡NO!, yo...yo te llevo, si eso es, la mayonesa es sagrada, no debería de existir ningún platillo que no la llevara –

-Ara, entonces, Natsuki sería tan amable de llevarme a comprar una nueva –

-Sí, claro –

Me subí de nuevo a mi Ducati, me coloque el casco y entonces acelere, debía de ir por mi amada mayonesa...oh, Shizuru ,frene ocasionando que le silencio que reinaba en esos momentos se viera interrumpido y como alma que lleva el diablo regrese a la casa de Shizuru.

-Jeje, sube –

-Ara, pensé que Natsuki, ya se había olvidado de mi-

-Como crees eso sería imposible – le sonreí

En ese momento no pude distinguir el ligero rubor que se formo en sus mejillas, le tendí la mano y ella la tomo, delicadamente se subió a la motocicleta y en esos momentos me sentí como el príncipe que lleva a su amada en su hermoso corcel, bueno aquí era un poco diferente, pues yo no era un príncipe y mi aun hermoso corcel era de metal, pero en lo que no me equivoque era en lo de llevar a mi amada, ¿Cómo fue que me empecé a interesar en Shizuru?, bueno eso luego lo contare y ahí verán, porque mi extraño cambio de actitud.

En fin, después de aquel pequeño incidente y después de seguir sus instrucciones, llegamos a un pequeño local en el cual vendía todo tipo de cosas, la ayude a bajar de la moto y ella me guio por el pasillo de comida, hasta que llegamos a ese lugar, al…

-Paraíso –

Bueno, como no iba a serlo, había cientos de frascos de mayonesa, de importación, exportación, nacionales, internacionales, vaya, ahora veo porque Mai, nunca me dejo ir a mí a comprarla, de seguro no regresaría hasta limpiar por completo el ultimo bote de mayonesa y con el dinero que recibo de mi padre, eso sería posible.

-Ara, parece que a Natsuki, le gusta este lugar – dijo sonriendo

-Bromeas, es asombroso, yo sería muy feliz aquí…ah, mira, mira Shizuru, ahí, quiero ese-

Pff, soné como niña pequeña

-Ara, Natsuki, no crees que es demasiado grande –

-Pero, por favor, solo son cinco kilos – le dije haciendo pucheros

-Si a Natsuki le hace feliz se lo comprare-

-Gracias –

Sin darme cuenta corría a abrazarla y parándome de puntitas pues aun me sacaba un par de centímetros le bese la mejilla

-Eres la mejor Shizuru –

Bueno, ya se imaginara la reacción de Shizuru y yo, pues al estar embobada con mi mayonesa no me di cuenta de nada, después de que pagamos nos dirigimos a mi moto, esto será un problema, como llevaríamos un frasco de vidrio, con cinco kilos de deliciosa mayonesa, ella se lo podría llevar pero no podría sujetarse firmemente de mi…mmm

-Mayonesa, Shizuru, Mayonesa, Shizuru –

-Etto, Natsuki te encuentras bien –

-Mayonesa, Shizuru, Mayonesa, Shizuru-

-¿Natsuki?-

-Mayonesa, Shizuru, Mayonesa, ¡Shizuru! –

-¿Eh?-

-Espera aquí sí –

Tome el frasco que se encontraba en sus deliciosas manos, digo, en sus delicadas manos, vaya, me sentí Haruka, bien, tome el frasco y lo escondí entre unos botes de basura que se encontraban cerca del lugar, mientras la rubí mirada de Shizuru miraba atenta.

-Bien, vámonos –

-Pero-

-Tú eres más importante, y no quisiera que tuvieras un accidente, vendré por ella después –

-Natsuki-

-Vamos, que esperas, sube –

Al llegar a su casa, la deje y volví por mi amada mayonesa y que creen horror, un vagabundo estaba punto de comérsela

-Hey tu deja eso, es mío –

-Yo lo encontré aquí, no puedes reclamármelo –

-Pero es mía, regrésamela – empecé a forcejear con el –

-No-

-Si-

…..

-Ara, Natsuki se está tardando, será que se arrepintió… no, eso no puede ser –

…..

-Ahhh, maldito vagabundo, mi mayonesa, Shizuruuu,- dije tratando de contener mis sollozos

….

-Ara, ara, pensé que Natsuki no regresaría…oh, Natsuki que sucedió – dijo al ver que tenía un corte en la mejilla

-Shizuru - me abrace a ella

-Vamos adentro-

Al entrar empezó a curarme coloco un poco de alcohol en un algodón y limpio mi mejilla, enseguida de eso, me coloco un vendaje en ella y trato de quitarme el frasco de vidrio partido a la mitad que traía en mis manos.

-Entonces, que sucedió Natsuki –

-Bueno, pues, veras, el tipo ese tenía MI frasco de mayonesa y se lo quería comer y no, no iba permitir, semejante abominación, la mayonesa es mía, así que pues comenzamos a pelear y el frasco cayó y se rompió a la mitad –

-Ara, pero quizás el señor tenía hambre –

-Pero era mi mayonesa, yo también tenía hambre , ¿te pondrás de su lado Shizuru? – hice un mohín con la boca

-No no, ven, vamos la cena ya esta lista –

…..

Vaya que cena, ensalada, me quede mirando fijamente el plato sin probar bocado, odiaba las cosas verdes y más si se comían, wuack, nunca me gustaron –

-Acaso Natsuki, no piensa probar lo que le cocine con tanto amor –

- Bueno pues…amor, Shizuru, no…no digas esas cosas-

-Bueno, pues trajiste un poco de mayonesa, que tal si le ponemos –

-¿De verdad? - le pregunte emocionada

-Por su puesto –

Después de que le puso un poco a su plato, me la paso a mí y pues, me encanta la mayonesa

-Natsuki, quiere un poco mas de ensalada en su mayonesa – dijo soltando una risilla

-Mou, Shizuru, tu también, ya tengo suficiente con la tonta de Mai –

-Kannin na Natsuki –

Tenía hambre y eso se demostró pues me acabe dos platos de mayonesa, aderezada con vegetales, antes de que Shizuru se acabase uno, al terminar su cena, pude ver cómo le quedo un pequeño rastro de mayonesa sobre sus labios.

No pude resistirme, era eso que tanto amaba, así que sin pensar realmente solo le dije…

-Tienes un poco de - moví mi dedo sobre mis labios mientras veía los de Shizuru

Y sin pensar la bese, solo sentí como se quedo estática en su lugar yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados y de seguro los de ella estaban más que abiertos, al separarme, solo pude sentir el salado sabor del mayonesa y el dulce de sus labios, haciendo una combinación perfecta, pude notar como en ligero pero aun así perceptible rastro de mayonesa quedo en sus labios, así que antes de separarme completamente de ella, pase mi lengua por ese lugar.

-Nat…suki – pronuncio completamente sonrojada

-Etto, yo, lo siento, creo que, mejor me voy –

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y me dirigí a toda prisa , Shizuru, ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerme, creo que estaba igual o más sorprendida que yo, tenía planeado hacerlo, pero no pensé que fuera tan repentino, ven, les digo que la mayonesa es buena.

...

Y bien?, ke les pareció , ¿lo continuo o ahí lo dejo?

Cuidense

xD


	2. Chapter 2 Reto

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, QUE!- me grito muy sorprendida la tonta de Mai

-Ah, vamos, Mai, no fue nada, además, eso a ti que te importa, ya te había dicho que lo iba a hacer ¿o no?- le reclame enojada

-Pues, si, pero no pensé que fueras tan valiente- estúpida Mai

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le recrimine

-Pues, porque eres una cobarde Kuga – ella

-Nao, a ti quién demonios te invito a esta plática, es mejor que te largues-

-Relájate Kuga, acaso tienes miedo que escuche tus aburridas conversaciones-

-Si son tan aburridas, porque no te largas –le dije enojada

-Vamos, no seas estirada y dime porque eres valiente-

Porque Natsuki, beso Shizuru San-

-MIKOTO-

¿Qué? – pregunto inocentemente

-Be…saste a Fujino –

-Sí, la beso en la boca después de cenar en su casa-

-Oye Mikoto, porque mejor no te callas – comente fastidiada

En eso estábamos cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el regreso a clases, maldición de nuevo a clases, acabamos de salir a desayunar y ya tenemos que entrar, odio la escuela

-Vamos, Mikoto, Natsuki, es hora de regresar al salón – comento Mai haciendo una seña con la cabeza

-Adelántate, no pienso entrar a esa clase tan aburrida-

-Si no lo haces tus notas bajaran -

-No importa, puedo recuperarlas después –

-Bien -dijo resignada – vamos Mikoto

-Si –

Me recosté en el pasto y cruce mis brazos tras la cabeza, el amplio árbol que se encontraba en ese lugar me cubría el sol, mientras yo miraba las nubes pasar no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer, estaba tan relajada, sin saber que segundos después la idiota de Nao interrumpiría mi descanso

-Oye, Kuga, de verdad tú…la besaste –

Vaya, si que estoy aburrida, pues el tono que Nao utilizo sonó un poco triste, gire mi cabeza hacia ella y pude ver que tenía el rostro levemente agachado, tomo asiento a un lado de mi y se abrazo de las rodillas

-Etto, Nao ¿te encuentras bien?-

En ese momento me senté y pensé que el mundo se acabaría, pues, Nao comenzó a dejar salir una que otra lagrima y me abrazo, Nao, me abrazo, ok , creo que sufrí envenenamiento por mayonesa

-N...Nao-

-¿De verdad la besaste?

-….-

-Porque, porque lo hiciste Kuga – en ese momento me soltó y se puso de pie

-Nao, yo –

-Jajaja, vaya, hasta que te decidiste, pero eso no te quita lo cobarde Kuga – me respondió limpiándose con el dorso de las manos los rastros de lagrimas

Parecía que volvía a ser la misma fastidiosa insoportable de siempre, pero sus ojos aunque en esos momentos un poco rojos, mostraban un leve signo de tristeza que yo no pude identificar.

-Ah, maldita Nao, a ti eso que te tiene que importar, es mi vida y que yo sepa tu y yo, ni siquiera somos amigas –

Después de eso me aleje de ese lugar, debo decir, que por más que trate de alejarme como si nada de ahí, tenía una especie de nudo en el estomago, me sentí terrible, pero ¿Por qué?, a decir verdad, Nao y yo teníamos mucho en común, no nos agradaba mucho la compañía, nos sentíamos mejor solas y por sobre todo éramos orgullosas, a si que ella y yo éramos muy parecidas aunque me cueste admitirlo.

-Maldita Nao, que se trae con todo eso de ¿de verdad la besaste? – imitando la voz de Nao –pfff este día ha sido horrible

Sin darme cuenta camine hasta el salón del consejo y como si nada abrí la puerta encontrándome con una sorprendida Shizuru

-Estúpida…Nao –

-A…Ara Natsuki no debería de hablar así – ¿la escuche tartamudear?

-Etto…jaja, lamento lo de anoche, es que, bueno, tenias un poco de mayonesa en los labios y pues no pude resistirme –

-Ara, entonces quizás debería de cubrirme entera de mayonesa – me dijo seductoramente, ¡sí! Esa es la Shizuru pervertida que conozco

-¡SHIZURU!, No…no digas estupide…ces-

-Mou, Natsuki ikesu –

Vaya de un momento a otro Shizuru puede cambiar de humor, jeje esta vez me las cobrare todas, me acerque despacio hacia el escritorio, Shizuru estaba pasmada con mi actitud, la mire fijamente a los ojos y le sonreí, apoye una rodilla en el escritorio y me impulse con un pie para quedar encima de el, me acerque lentamente a ella, hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia pude ver como trago saliva.

-Oi, Shi..zu…ru -

-S...Si, Natsuki – vaya de nuevo tartamudeo y esos ojos desprendían deseo

-Quieres ir a comer algo – le dije como si nada bajando repentinamente del escritorio y dirigiéndome a la ventana

-….-

-Shizuru, entonces vamos ¿ o no?-

-Si-

-Bien, te espero en la salida, no tardes ok- le di una última mirada y le guiñe un ojo

Creo que eso no se lo esperaba pues momentáneamente se quedo en blanco, además no me regaño por no haber entrado a clases, bien tengo…tres horas antes de que las clases terminen, mmm ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer mientras tanto?

-Oye Kuga –

-Nao, ahora qué demonios quieres –

-Wow cálmate, quería ver si tenias ganas de un pequeño desafío- me sonrió arrogante – solo tú y yo, la ganadora hace lo que quiera con la perdedora

-¿Qué clase de desafío? –

No iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a Nao, pero había un problema que hasta ese momento no me percate, era Nao de la que estábamos hablando, es decir, esa araña era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si eso me dejaba en ridículo o de cierta forma me dañaba.

-Un concurso de besos –

-….-

-¿Qué pasa Kuga, tienes miedo? ¿Acaso la gran Kuga Natsuki se acobardara ante un desafío tan simple?-

Me está provocando, pero, un concurso de besos, no soy lo suficientemente idiota para aceptar eso, yo...

-Acepto-

Ok si soy idiota

-Bien, la que bese a más chicas en 5 minutos será la ganadora, el concurso comenzara a la salida, o sea, dentro de 3 horas, no faltes Kuga-

Bien, ahora qué demonios podía hacer, no podía simplemente llegar a besar a cuanta chica quisiera, es mas eso sería vergonzoso, pero tampoco podía perder ante la idiota de Nao, ojala fuera un poco mas como Shizuru, si fuera ella ganaría este desafío en 1 minuto, ah malditas mocosas que se creen para andar tras ella, pero volviendo al tema ¿qué hago?.

A Nao le vale madre todo lo que piensen de ella, besara a cuanta chica sea posible con tal de tenerme a su merced, y yo, pues bueno podría besar a Mai, Mikoto y Shizuru, pero eso solo seria tres, ah, si contamos a Aoi y a Chie seria cinco, a quien más conozco

Akane, Midori Sensei , kikukawa, Haruka, ¡No! a Haruka ni loca la besaría pero así serian 9,bien no creo que la estúpida de Nao pueda besar a mas chicas ¿o sí?.

Como pude me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi motocicleta, me subí en ella y arranque, debía alejarme un poco de ese lugar y así despejar mi mente , no podía retractarme, y menos si Nao era mi rival, Nao, porque estaba llorando, estará triste, quizás y necesita platicar con alguien, yo puedo….¡ALTO!

De qué demonios estoy hablando, estoy pensando en Nao, oh por Dios, acaso choque y morí y este es mi castigo por haber sido tan idiota, no eso no puede ser, a todo esto ¿cuánto falta para que acaben las clases?

¡20 minutos! Apenas tengo tiempo de llegar, de nuevo subí a mi Ducati y acelera, llegaría a tiempo, en cuanto lo hice, pude ver a todos los alumnos que salían del edificio, Shizuru no se veía por ningún lado, bien no habría ningún problema.

-Hey Kuga, pensé que te acobardarías- llego Nao golpeándome levemente el brazo

-Ante ti nunca Nao-

-Bien, que comience el juego-

Me quedo con la boca abierta, segundos después de que dijo eso, ya había besado cerca de siete chicas, recibió una que otra bofetada peor no le importo, nueve, oh por dios no, doce, nooo, quince, ya perdí.

Bueno resumiendo la estúpida de Nao beso a 32 chicas, no puedo creer que unas hasta se formaron para ser besadas por ella, ni que besara tan bien.

-Bien, Kuga parece que gane, ¿Cuántas besaste tu? Oh si ninguna – comenzó a reír burlonamente

Aunque fuera por orgullo me dirigí hasta Mai, la tome fuertemente de los brazos, y completamente avergonzada la bese

-Natsuki que diablos te sucede – me separo de ella

-Lo siento Mai fue por orgullo, lo poco que me queda-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Kuga ¿lista para cumplir con tu castigo?-

-Grrr, no tengo de otra, bien de que se trata-

-Besame


End file.
